When We Met (1)
by EmmaSwan7
Summary: Book 1. Emma met Hook in EF. They didn't know what they had gotten themselves into. Its not just a race to find love and start a life, but there are many danger and troubles they have to face. In the end they find them selves tied together in a strong bond, this is how...
1. 1 Introducing

The Curse was broken. Broken by a simple true love's kiss. It showed the true love could come in many ways.

Between a Mother and a son.

Everyone found there loved ones. They were happy. There was one tiny problem. They didn't go back to Enchanted Forest. Good for me though.

Rumpelstiltskin was reunited with belle and he was furious when she told him that Regina the Evil queen had locked her in a tower and then in an asylum for 28+ years.

He promised Belle that he would not kill Regina So he toyed with words and sent A Wraith to suck her soul. A fate worse than death. Snow white and her Daughter couldn't let her die no matter what she did killing her was wrong. So they followed Regina's plans and sent the Wraith to EF which was destroyed and no longer existed according to Regina. Or so they thought.

The plan succeeded except for the part where it pulled the savior in the portal and her mother Snow jumped after her daughter and they all ended up in EF which existed thank you very much.

What happened to the savior? Well she is completely out of her element here. An ogre crushed her gun. Cora is searching for a way to get to storybrooke. Her life has just been turned upside down.

Who is she?

That would be me. I am Emma Swan. And this will be my story.

Once upon a time there was... ah... there was...-

Wait no not like this. I can't talk like this any longer. I don't even know what to say next. Snow had insisted that i tell this story this way. Well screw her way this is just not my damn thing.

I'm already stuck here. I can't wait to get out of here. I just want to go home take a hot bath eat a grilled cheese sandwich and drink a nice Hot chocolate with cinnamon. And spend time with my son.

Anyway lets get on with the real story...


	2. 2 Ogres Again

It's been four days since we were stuck here. I burned their only ride home, the wardrobe. Why do I always mess up? Now who know when we'll get back? I can't stop thinking about Henry alone with Regina. We have to get out of here.

Cora killed Lancelot. Mary Margaret was right. Cora is worse than Regina. I just wish that they could get out of this hell hole soon.

"I don't want to lie to them." Said aurora as their "safe haven" got nearer.

"You are not lying Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death." Said Mary Margaret or Snow White whatever she goes by now. It is damn confusing for me.

"But still. Cora killed him." Aurora insisted.

"You are not lying Aurora just tell them he died and leave the particulars to us." I said. "Once we get there we need to-"

"Wait." I was cut off by Mulan. "Watch post is empty. We always have someone looking out."

'Oh no' I thought. Something was wrong. Very wrong. When they got to the clearing I saw the most horrible thing in her life. I wanted to throw up at the sight.

There in the clearing, in front of us laid everyone, literally every men, women and kid. They were all dead. There were blood stains on their clothes on their chests.

"No. We were protected here how did the ogres find us?" Mulan said she was almost crying. MM was just looking at the bodies shocked. Aurora had tears in her eyes.

"Ogres didn't do this." MM said. "Look. Their hearts, they were ripped out. This is Cora's magic twisted and evil."

We were looking at the bodies to see if anyone survived but they were all dead. Now I know from where Regina got he-

My thought were put to a halt when Aurora shouted.

"There is someone under there."

They all went where she was pointing. Fair enough there was someone calling for help from under the pile of bodies. Mulan and Aurora moved the dead bodies aside. There was a man under their. And he was handsome with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. Oh goddamn it Emma shut up.

Mulan helped him up lead him towards a table. They set the table right found a chair and he sat down.

"Can i please have some water?" He asked.

"Emma. Come we'll get it." Said Mulan and we went to get some water. Oh those blue eyes. You can easily get lost. Shut up Emma. I scolded myself. I didn't even realize and we were on our way back.

"Have you ever seen him here before?" I asked.

"Yeah I've seen him. He's a black smith. Said he lost his hand in ogre wars." She said.

"Why would Cora leave a survivor?" I wondered out loud.

"You think he's lying?" She asked.

"I think Cora has tricked us before." I said as we reached the table. "Here you go." Emma said as she handed one glass of water to Aurora and one to the stranger. It just didn't feel right that how everyone died and one person survived.

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to survive. How exactly did that happen?" I asked.

"She attacked at night. When she started ripping out people's heart I hid under the bodies of those who'd already died." He told us. And that was it. Looking to his dashing blue- I mean looking into his eyes it just clicked. He was lying. I smiled like i was being nice and leaned closer with my elbow and forearms resting on the table i looked in his Deep Blue eyes.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I said. My voice barely above a whisper. "I can tell when anyone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth." He said. Another lie. i walked slowly towards his back and giving MM a stare she understood.

"We should keep moving and keep searching for a portal to our land. We got to go back to Storybrooke. My husband, Emma's son my grandson are back there." Snow said. And the stranger looked at her.

"You have a grandson?" He asked shocked.

"Long story." snow replied. While she had him distracted i grabbed my dagger that i kept in my boots.

"I know this land well I can guide you." Said the stranger. And that did it. It was enough. I grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head backwards and pressed my dagger on his neck.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." I said threatened.

He kept denying but I knew better. Mulan tied him to a tree. All four of us stood in front of him. I whistled as loud as i could to gain the ogres' attention.

"You don't wanna talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to them while they rip your limbs apart." I said to him and we all started to leave.

"Oh ne please you can't just leave me here like this." He pleaded.

"What if he is telling the truth?" Asked Aurora looking back at him.

"He's not." I said loud enough for him to hear. And as I thought it did the trick.

"Good for you." He shouted. Ogres were getting closer and closer.

"Who are you?" I asked going back to him.

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker. Hook."

"Hook" repeated MM. Wait a minute. I thought.

"Look inside the satchel." He said. MM did and there was shining silver hook inside.

"As in Captain Hook?" I asked.

"Oh so you've heard of me." He said in that sexy Dashing Irish Accent of his. Goddamn it why did he has to so handsome? What did I ever do to deserve this? I thought to myself. A roar came through the forest. Ogres were really close now. I took my dagger pointed it right at his face.

"You're going to tell me the truth and whatever you say I better believe it? What does Cora want?"

"She wanted me to gain your trust so you could tell me everything there is to know about your Storybrooke." He highlighted Storybrooke.

"Why do you want to go there?" I asked.

"To take revenge on the person who took my hand. Rumplestiltskin." He hissed. And at that moment an Ogre appeared from between the trees.

"Run you guys I'll catch up." I shouted at them. And started cutting Hook's ropes.

"Mary Margret Go." Mary Margaret ran and hid into the forest. Roped were finally gone i was about to take off when a giant hand came towards me and picked me up."Agh...!" I screamed. Damn the grip was so tight I couldn't breathe. Pain was building up in my ribs they were sure bruised.

"Hey! Let her go." Came a voice. It was distant or it felt distant to me. I was too tired to concentrate. The ogre lifted me above its head. "Whoosh" Then something went past me. An arrow. Just like last time. The good thing was Mary Margaret managed to shoot the ogre in the eye. That was the good thing. Now, The bad thing? I was so high off the ground.

The ogre swayed and then to my horror opened its grip. I closed my eyes as i fell towards the ground i could hear MM shouting my name. I was waiting for the hard impact of the ground but it never came instead someone caught me. Well half caught me half dropped me to be specific.

This honor went to the most unexpected of all people. Captain Hook.

"Ow." I said as he laid me to the ground. I gasped for air and tried to sit up which only increased the pain in my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Fine." I said. She pressed my ribs making me cry out in pain.

"Bruised ribs." She said.

"What I wouldn't give to be in Storybrooke right now." I said. Then i remembered something.

"Where is hook? He didn't escape did he?" I asked.

"No he's right here." Said Mulan. "We should go find a good spot to make camp for tonight and rest. Emma will need it." She said. I hate being weak. I laid there for a few minutes then we began our journey.

"So how exactly is Cora planning on going back to Storybrooke?" I asked Hook.

"The wardrobe."

"But i burned the wardrobe." I said.

"You did but the enchantment remained. She gathered the ashes but to get to your land she need a compass to guide her. Which is on the top of a beanstalk." He said.

"Then we should get the compass before Cora." Said MM.

"I can help you with that." Said Hook.

"How do we know you won't use us to get the compass for Cora?" Asked Mulan.

"Because you four are far safer company."

"We'll leave in the morning. Once we get the compass we'll need a plan to get the ashes and we can get the hell out of this place." I said.

"Someone is missing home." Said MM.

"At least I don't have to kill things before eating them." I said. "I'm off to sleep see you in the morning.


End file.
